narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shizuki Yasuda
|kanji = 志筑 安田 |romaji = |alias = Saviour of this World (この世の救世主, Kono Yo no Kyūseishu) Yasugan no Shizuki |gender = Female |hair = Black |eyes = Red |race = Human |birthday = 10. June |age = 7(Genin) Part 1: 11-12(Chūnin) Part 2: 15-17(Jōnin) Epilogue: 19 |height = Part 1: 1.40 Meter Part 2: 1.68 Meter Epilogue: |weight = Part 1: 42,5 Kilogramm Part 2: 61,5 Kilogramm Epilogue: |blood = A |occupation = (former) |classification = Sage Sensor Type |clan = Yasuda Clan |affiliation = Konohagakure |family = |kekkei genkai = Yasugan Seikyō Yasugan Ri'sugan Ignite Release |nature = Fire Release Lightning Release Wind Release Water Release File:100px-Nature Icon Earth svg.png Earth Release File:200px-Nature Icon Yin.svg.png Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release |jutsu =Lightning Release: Raidori Lightning Release: Raidori Katana Lightning Release: Raidori's sacred Blade Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Katana Fire Release: Firewall Fire Release: Inferno Shuriken Leaf Twister Leaf Whirlwind Namikaze Rush Yasugan: Genjutsu Nightmare Yasugan Homonoia Tool Creation Technique |tools = Sword Kunai Shuriken Smoke Bomb |unique = }} Shizuki Yasuda is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Yasuda clan. She is on of Konoha's most talented ninja. After her older brother, Shisui, killed her father, Shizuki made it her mission in life to avenge her father. She became a hero both by the villagers, and soon after, the rest of the world, becoming known as the Hero of the Hidden Leaf (木ノ葉隠れの英雄, Konohagakure no Eiyū, Literally meaning: Hero of the Hidden Tree Leaves). Background Shizukis mother died when she was very young, she was raised during her early years by her father Taka Yasuda. One day befor the ninja academy started Shizuki's brother Shisui Yasuda tried to take the life of Shizuki. During the attack at midnight, the father got killed where Shizuki awakens her Yasugan. Shisui got hurt and had to flee, befor he gets caught. Afterwards she decided to take revange for her father. After this accident an other family to care of her. In the academy, Shizuki earned top grades better than Sasuke Uchiha and the best of her generation. She became very popular due to her talent and for awaking the Yasugan at age of 6 years. After school she always had to take very hard training lesssons. She graduated from the academy with 7 years. Since Shizuki was to young for a Team, she got trained from Yasuda Clan leader Tenten Yasuda until hers school mates becomes a genin. Four years later, Shizuki and her classmates, Nakiri Hyūga and Yakeru, were teamed together under the leadership of Senkai Hatake. Appearance Part 1 In part Shizuki is 11 years old, 1. 40 metres high, has blue eyes and black hair. She carries a typical Anbucoat and under it a black t-shirt with high collars. Furthermore she has forearm custodian and black gloves which goes over the elbow. On the back she carries a sword. Shizuki carries a sort of short dress which exists of whitish thick bandages and the Yasuda emblem is illustrated. Furthermore she carries dark grey leggings and the typical Ninjaboots with higher heel. Besides, she carries a bag behind in the Anbucoat is fastened and by a string held to the waist. Part 2 In part 2 Shizuki is 16 years old and 1. 68 metres high. She carries a plait and also has a longer pony who covers most parts of her forehead. Shizuki has completely changed her style after the training with Erza Yasuda. She carries a grey shirt with high collar which it carries constantly open. On the back of the shirt is the Yasuda emblem illustrated. In addition she carries a black Bandeau and her stomach is covered from mesh. Furthermore she still carries a short, grey-blue fight skirt which is fixed around the hip with a big white belt. Behind the belt fastens the edge for Shizuki's sword. She carries black gloves which goes over the elbow. In her right thigh she carries a Kunai-Shuriken-pocket. In addition she carrys white knee socks and black Ballerinas. Personality Since her early childhood, Shizuki was a quiet person who doesn't talk much, at times even appearing arrogant and condescending. Despite that, Shizuki was very perceptive and intuitive, quickly realising the situation for what it was. After her father's death, Shizuki became more stern, aloof and cold toward others. She don't take any consideration of her comerades and willing to abandon his comrades to finish missions. She is very strong-willed, doing everything to reach her goal: "to become even stronger and take revange for her father". =Part 1= The Mission in the Iron Village The businessman Kankuro has asked Team 11 to protect the transport of old relics should be issued in his new built Ninjamuseum. Moreover, an employee called Mataka will stand him aside who transports the relics. On the way, the team is attacked there by three robbers who are switched off, nevertheless, by Shizuki and Nakiri. On the last metres before the Iron Village the five are surprised by a Nukenin Yasho, order it is to stole the relics. It comes to a fight between three Genin and Yasho. Meanwhile the team leader Senkai the protects relics and intervenes to need in the fighting. In the course of Yakeru was shot out by Yasho with the help of Jutsu in a fire. Shizuki succeeds in deflecting it, nevertheless, Yasho, with it Nakiri in the situation the fire was to be extinguished and to release Yakeru. Afterwards the three Genin hit Yasho with a combination attack which him become unconscious. As a result appeared two other Nukenin the Yasho they took and meant would come again. By the fight exhausts they sweep in the Iron Village. Because they still had to wait up to the completion of the museum and the team leader uses the time for a training lesson. In the training they should develop a specially Jutsu or improve. Shizuki developed a Katana from fire called Fire Release: Katana and improved theirs other fire and lightning techniques. After everybody should have rested them the hidden relics to the museum create, until they can be certainly issued there. How it was to be expected appeared there the Nukenin team. The team leader gave the instruction everybody one must take over, until he has brought the relics in the museum. Shizuki fought against Ayane, besides, the Ayane put to itself out a Water Release user which makesShizuki problems, because she only controls Chidori and Fire-Jutsus. However she combined Fire Release: Katana and Lightning Release: Raidori and put out of action with it the Nukenin. When Shizuki wanted to open to Nakiri, she already defeated the Nukenin by which both itself resolved Yakeru to help. When Shizuki and Nakiri came with Yakeru, Shizuki and Yakeru finished the Nukenin with a compination from and Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique created a gigantic fire tornado and defeated the last Nukenin. After three in the museum came were the relics were already certainly issued. Before they the way back walk team leader got one more scroll handed and he did not betray what she contains. Then decreased the team to Konoha. The Chunnin-Exam The first part of the Chunin-Auwahlprüfung took place in a room of the Ninja academy. This exam part was escorted by Ibiki Morino. Team 11 passed this part of the check because they were ready to hear the tenth question, this was no problem, because everybody to the previous asks posed no problem there. The second exam part was escorted by Anko Mitarashi. This took place on the 44th practise area of Konoha, the so-called wood of the death. The job consisted in reaching the Chunin tower in the middle of the wood within three days with a sky scroll and an earth scroll. Team 11 started from entrance 13 with a sky scroll. Besides, they hit on team 7 and to stop Shizuki with a stripe look a Yasugan: Genjutsu on all three Applying around them amusingly. Then they split themselves in two and a group. This was no problem, because Nakiri owned the Byakugan and thereby has in view his team members always. Shizuki had in view by her Yasugan also Nakiri always. Shizuki and Yakeru could be surrounded by another team. Then Shizuki wrapped itself and Yakeru in a gigantic ball of fire. Then Yakeru allowed to evaporate water and a thick fog produced by which the view of the opponents is limited substantially. Then Nakiri switched off the bearer of the earth scroll and disappeared with Shizuki and Yakeru in the direction of tower. They reached the tower after team Three sand Siblings. Because too many teams had mastered the second exam part, it came to qualifying contests in the tower. Shizuki could assert itself against Nakan. With the next draw hold Shizuki got Sato Uchiha as the first opponent in the third exam part. during the chunnin exam]] Shizuki asked team leader Senkai whether he Shizuki would train, that declined and meant the Shizuki the scroll from the iron village Erza Yasuda should hand over, so that she coaches Shizuki. After Shizuki has handed the scroll in Erza. ((Shizuki learnt Kuchiyose no Jutsu and the first attempts of the Sage Rage Mode. She could maintain the Rage Mode for a few seconds. Besides, one succeeded her Kagari in shouting. As a result Kagari a contract closed, so that Shizuki could always call them.)) In the third exam part it comes to the showdown between Shizuki and Sato Uchiha. Shizuki pulls her sword, activates her Yasugan and springs at an unbelievable speed on Sato. However, he could scarcely make way and got only one cut in the cheek. Then it came to the fight between Shizuki's sword and Sato's kunai. Sato is of use Jutsu and push Shizuki against the arena wall where she lost her sword. Shizuki activated her Fire Release: Katana after she saw Multiple Shadow Clone Technique of Sato. After Shizuki had defeated most shadow clones with her fire sword and Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation. Sato tried to attack Shizuki from the bush where he was hidding. He threw a wind, however, Shizuki reacted and countered it with Lightning Release: Raidori Sword and added from the ground up to the arena wall a big one tore. Then Shizuki used Lightning Release: Raidori and approach to the final hit. However, it was detained by Kakashi, Asuma and team leader Senkai because it would have probably killed Sato Uchiha. Shizuki goes with Naruto and Jiraiya on the search for Tsunade Ordinarily should look only Naruto and Jiraiya for Tsunade, but Erza suggested that they should take Shizuki too. On the trip Naruto met Kisame Hoshigaki and Shisui Yasuda of Akatsuki. Shizuki was to be procured just in the town around itself material for the training. Jiraiya could hit this, however, in the escape. When they found, nevertheless, the future Godaime Hokage, Naruto delivered first a small fight with Tsunade. Of course Naruto was defeated by Tsunade with ease. Then it tried Shizuki. She activated her Yasugan and then used Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique and wrapped everything in smoke. Then she shot a huge Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique from the ambush on Tsunade. Tsunade dodged the gigantic fire ball and puffed with a blow the whole smoke away. Then Shizuki threw a handful Shurikens on Tsunade, ran at the same speed like the Shurikens on Tsunade. Then Shizuki activated her Raidori and tried to hit Tsunade. Tsunade always made way, to Shizuki. Suddenly switched from the Raidori to the Raidori Katana and added Tsunade a small cut in the arm. Afterwards Tsunade beated Shizuki with a taijutsu combination attack. While Naruto mastered the challenge, Shizuki developed Fire Release: Inferno Shuriken with a little support of Jiraiya. Encounter with Shisui Yasuda ]] On the same day where Sasukes Recovery Mission took place, Shizuki trained in a hiddin place near the village, preciesly an old trainignsfield of the Yasuda Clan. As it's getting dark Shizuki decided to go back to the village befor someone notice that she is missing. At the way home she stumbled upon a small Tiger Mouse which is a very rare animal and stated to be the fastest animal among the mammals. The Tiger Mouse seems to like Shizuki which is shown as Shizuki was able to stroke it. After Shizuki blinks the Tiger Mouse disappeared. Then she continued her way back to the village without noting that the Tiger Mouse is sitting on her shoulder. Suddenly she senses the chakra of her brother Shisui Yasuda near the Valley of the End. As Shizuki arrived and saw Shisui after 6 years, he wore an Akatsuki-cloak and awaken his Seikyō Yasugan. Shizuki unsheathed her sword and rushed directly forward to Shisui and cutted him in half, but it was a trap and trapped Shizuki in Metalcage. Shizuki asked what he want here, but he replyed that he is just observing. Shizuki became more and more furious, because Shisui seems to not be interrested in Shizuki. As Shizuki got enrage the Tiger Mouse hides himself in Shizuki's bag. Then the revenge cravings overpowered Shizuki and she tried to kill Shisui with Lightning Release: Raidori's sacred Blade, but he was able to dodge it, which is almost impossible, because this jutsu extend with the speed of light. Then Shizuki notice that the metal absorbed a part of her jutsu as she cutted through it. Also she notice that Shisui is very fast. As Shizuki tried to catch him with Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation she realied that Shisui is able to shift himself. ]] Then Shizuki made two Lightning Shadow Clones and tried to hit Shisui with Lightning Release: Raidori Senbon. After Shizuki manged to surround Shisui with her Lightning Shadow Clones she relesed them to energize a big area and him, but while Shisui teleported himself out of the area, Shizuki prepared a Fire Release: Inferno Shuriken and threw it directly to Shisui after he shifted. Suddenly Shisui switched the place with Shizuki, but she was able to dodge the Inferno Shuriken. Then she realized that the Inferno Shuriken began to extened and starts to explod. Shizuki made it barely away with some burns on her back. After Shizuki straighten up, Shisui stated that he has finished his observation and is ready to demonstrat the real power of his Seikyō Yasugan. Then Shisui activated a huge humanoid like warrior which rises into the sky. It wield a big crossbow and a sword around the hip. Then he created a Metalbolt target at Shizuki and shoot at her. The huge impact created a big crater and the shock wave throw Shizuki several hundred meter, where she broke a leg and got several injuries. Afterwards Shisui teleported himself behind Shizuki and knock her out. Then Shisui kidnapped Shizuki and went in his hiding place.